Destined
by megamatchmaker
Summary: What if Bella was born in 1901 and turned vampire just like Edward? What if there was something that was supposed to have happened? B&E. R&R! Don’t own anything! My first POSTED fanfic.
1. Prologue

Destined

**Destined**

**What if Bella was born in 1901 and turned vampire just like Edward? What if there was something that was supposed to have happened? B&E. R&R! Don't own anything!**

Prologue

**My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I really prefer to be called Bella. I used long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. But now my hair is waist long and my eyes are a golden topaz color. I've just moved once again to a small town called Forks. It's the best place - well, for my **_**family **_**and myself- to live. Thanks to the skies that are clouded almost all the time, we hardly have to worry about sunlight and our skin sparkling. Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention – I'm a vampire. I guess I should start from the beginning.**

**I was born in the city of San Francisco in the year 1901. My father and mother – Steven and Marie Parker- were known as two of the wealthiest people in the entire city, which means I had always been treated as though I were the princess like my father would call me. But I was young then, I had never thought that my fairytale life that I had would soon be destroyed.**

**I first realized this was when I was 17. I learnt that I was engaged to a young man that lived in Chicago, a man I didn't even know. My parents knew him and his parents though and thought that if we were to marry, then we'd be able to have a perfect future thanks to the wealth of my parents. My parents and I made the trip to Chicago so I could meet the man I was suppose to spend my life with. But I never did.**

**When we arrived, we saw that a terrible disease hit the entire city - the Spanish influenza. Not that long after our arrival, my father was hit by it. He was the first to pass away. Then, on the day my mother and I were to meet my fiancé, my mother was attacked by the influenza. During the first week of her illness, I was placed in the care of Charlie Swan, a police officer and wonderful friend that we'd made since our arrival.**

**Charlie is a very kind man. His short hair is a deep brown similar to my own and he too has gold colored eyes. During my time spent in his house, He was always asking if I needed anything, which I would tell him no. Also, he never seemed to eat. He would tell me that he already ate when I came down from my room, and I was almost positive at the time that he would be walking around the small house at 3 o'clock in the morning. When I had asked him about it once, he told me that he sometimes sleepwalks and left it at that. Not long after that, I fell ill too.**

**Just before my mother had passed, she had Charlie come to see her and begged him to save me at whatever cost. She knew that I would soon die as well, but she wanted him to do everything in his power to save me and see that I marry my fiancé.**

**Now I hadn't known that Charlie was a vampire at the time. It was when he picked me up from my hospital bed with such ease as though I was a feather and ran out of the hospital at a blinding speed that I realized he wasn't human. I had thought that he would have killed me when we were far from the city, but he turned me into a vampire like himself.**

**He then taught me his ways of vampirism: drinking the blood of animals, staying away from humans when outside in sunlight, our non-existing need for sleep, etc. At first, I didn't like the idea of killing anything and drinking its blood, and I refused to feed. It was after about a month, when I became so weak I could hardly move before I gave in. Now I do drink animal blood and accompany Charlie on his hunts for it. My personal favorite is the blood from a mountain lion.**

**Along with my physical change, I had also found out other things too. For instance, I was the faster runner out of the family and unlike him I had a special power. I had the power to control the five elements: earth, wind, fire, water, and wood. I think it's because of my love for nature. Most nights- or some when it is cloudless- I will go out on the roof of the house and watch the stars, climb a tree where I'll spend the night reading, or go to the lake where I spend most of the time swimming.**

**About 30 years after my changing, we met a young woman by the name of Renée and Charlie fell deeply in love with her. When we found her one night, almost dead on the street, Charlie bit her and turned her into one of us. Together, they take the roles of being my mother and father. They remind me so much of my real parents with the way of how they treat me. "Whatever you want, you get!" is what Charlie tells me every time. They too treat me as though I were a princess.**

**All though Charlie told me that we vampires loose the memories of our human lives, I seem to remember my fiancé that I never had met. Why was that? Was it because it was a huge shock in my life that it will always stay with me? What had became of him anyway? Had he heard of the death of my family and myself? Had he decided to marry another? I never found out.**

**Now, 90 years after the beginning of my new life, I have moved here to the small town of Forks, Washington with Charlie, Renée, and the two new members of my family: Jenna and her husband, Chris. **

**Jenna is a sweet girl. She loves to go shopping for clothing, and I never know how, but she seems to be able to drag me along with her, even tough I'm not that much of a shopper myself. She has topaz eyes like everyone else in the family – thanks to the blood we drink- and her shoulder-length blond hair is never in the same style twice in one week, though most of the styles she wears make her look shorter then she is, which is about 5 inches shorter then me and I'm 5 foot 7. With looking like a pixie next to me, I don't even know what do describe her as when she's next to Chris.**

**Chris is like a giant! His 6 foot 4, super muscled body makes him look as though he could be mistaken for a grizzly bear! His pitch-black hair is always cut short and spiked. But although he looks like he would be a grizzly, he doesn't act like it. He acts more like a lovable teddy bear. He treats me like a little sister- even though I'm older than him actually but not physically- and he can always put a smile on my face. Even on the anniversary of my parents' death. **

**Anyway, as I was saying, I've just moved to Forks and was starting school tomorrow as a junior with Jenna and Chris as a senior. Charlie was going to see about the police department here and see if he could get a job and Renée was going to be staying at the house, decorating it to be perfect for us. But I guess this is the **_**real**_** beginning of my story.**


	2. Chapter 1 Sparks Fly

Ch

_**OK, first off, thank you everyone that has reviewed already! Very appreciated! Especially, thank you Angelius Cullen! Well, on with the story!**_

**Ch. 1 Sparks Fly**

**I just drove my sleek black Audi coupe into the school's parking lot - Chris and Jenna in the passengers' seats- when a gust of wind blew into the car once my door opened, sending some of my hair and the scent of vampires into my face. I looked over at Chris and Jenna, who seemed to have caught the scent too and just nodded to me.**

**"OK. Let's get this over with," I said, meaning the start of our schooling here and the possibility of meeting these vampires. I didn't know if they were friends or foe, but I just wanted to meet them and get on with my life. My family always wants me to meet vampires like us, hoping that I'd fall in love with one, but I didn't want to. Just the thought of that makes me think of my old fiancé - who is probably dead now- which leads to my parents. I keep thinking that they'd hate the idea that I'd marry someone else.**

**But strangely, we didn't meet them at all in the morning. In fact, I had become so occupied by everything else that I hadn't even remembered about the other vampires until it came to lunchtime.**

**I met up with Chris and Jenna outside the canteen before we stepped in. We walked over to the line to but our food props and once we did, we walked over to a small table over in the far corner of the room. As we began to talk about how our day had gone so far, the doors the canteen opened and the smell of vampires filled my nose, but I ignored it.**

**"Excuse me," I heard a small voice speak from behind me. I whipped around to see who was speaking to me and that is when I first laid my eyes on them.**

**There were 5 of them; 3 boys and 2 girls, and none looked alike. One of the guys looked like he could almost be Chris' twin brother, but he had dark brown hair that was curly. Another was a little bit less bulky compared to Chris' "reflection" as I called him and had honey blond hair. The last looked very boyish compared to his siblings and his disheveled hair had the bronzy-copper color of a penny.**

**The girls were total opposites of each other. While one was tall with the features of a girl from the cover of a Swimsuit Illustrated magazine and long blond hair, the other was about the height of Jenna with pixie features and had short black hair that was made into a halo of spikes around her face.**

**They all had the same pale skin and gold eyes as my family and I knew that these were the vampires from before. I have to say though, I couldn't figure which of them is the nicest looking one, but I was torn by 2 of then for that category – the blond girl or the boyish looking boy.**

**"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. Do you mind if we sit with you?" the pixie said. I looked at Chris and Jenna, who nodded and then smiled to Alice. Her smile seemed to have become larger as she bounced up and down before sitting down. The blond girl took the seat next to her, Chris' look-alike sat beside her and Chris, and the blond boy sat beside Alice. The only seat that was left for the bronze haired boy was next to me.**

**As he sat down, his arm bumped into mine, and I felt sparks shoot up and down my arm. I had never been gladder in my life that I was a vampire, because if I wasn't, I probably would be blushing and my heart would be beating so hard, it would be like it was trying to escape from my chest.**

**"I'm Emmett Cullen," the one who resembled Chris so much said. "This is my- well, for school purposes- girlfriend, Rosalie Hale," he said as he pulled the blond girl closer to him and kissed her on the cheek.**

**"I'm Jasper Hale, supposed twin brother of Rosalie, and of course you know Alice already. She's my girlfriend," the blond beside Alice said. "And that there sitting beside you is Edward Cullen," he noted.**

**Edward. It sounded perfect for him. It sounded as though the name was made for an angel and that is who is named that. **_**Stop it Bella! Have you forgotten? You were once engaged!**_** I mentally scorned myself.**

**"Hi. My name's Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. This is my 'brother', Chris, and this is his girlfriend, Jenna Stewart," I introduced my family to the Cullens. **

**For the rest of the lunch period, we got to learn more about each other. Emmett really was like Chris' twin. They kept making everyone crack up. Alice, Rosalie, and Jenna had already planned a big shopping spree, and once again, Jenna got me to agree to go with them. **

**"Hey, do any of you guys have powers?" Alice asked from Jasper's side. **

**"Only Bella has powers," Jenna answered before I could utter one syllable.**

**"Really? What's that?" a musical voice that came from Edward's mouth asked.**

**I looked over to him, and I saw the strangest thing in his eyes. It was a mix of frustration and possibly- love? No, I must have made that up.**

**"It's nothing that special-" I began but was soon cut off by Jenna.**

**"'Nothing special?' Are you kidding me? Having the power over the five elements of the earth is 'nothing' to you?!" she fumed. It was a very scary site. Rule number 1 in my family: NEVER get Jenna angry unless you have no choice.**

**"Wow, the power over the five elements? You mean fire, earth, wood, air, and water?" Jasper asked. All I could do was nod because I had lost my voice when Jenna almost screamed at me.**

**"That is so awesome!" Alice proclaimed. "I'm able to see the future of someone once they make a decision. Jasper here," she looked at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before continuing, "has the ability to control and feel the emotions of others. Edward can read minds too." **

**Oh no! He can read minds? Does that mean he heard my thoughts about him? I recomposed myself before saying, "Really? Read minds? Wow! That' so cool!" **

**"I can't read yours though," he told me. I silently sighed with relief after hearing that.**

**The bell then rang and we had to go our own ways. My next class was biology, something I consider I'm very good at. As I began to make my way to the building for my next class, I heard someone shout "Hey!" I turned around to see a baby faced boy with pale blond hair in spikes running up behind me. **

**"Hi. I'm Mike Newton. You're new here, right?" he asked. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. If he didn't know me, then of course I'm new here.**

**"Yeah, I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Mike."**

**"Where you heading?**

**"Biology," I told him, hoping that he'd get the hint and leave me alone. No such luck!**

**"That's my next class too!" He seemed thrilled by this, but I was annoyed to hell by it. I walked the rest of the way to the building, Mike on my tail and talking non-stop.**

**Once we walked in, I saw that the rest of the class was already in the room, and the teacher was at his desk. The two things that really got my attention though were that there were only two seats left and they were at different ends of the room, and that beside one of the empty seats was… Edward. The best thing was Mike when off to the table opposite of Edward.**

**I walked up to the teacher- Mr. Banner- got my slip signed and walked over to the empty seat beside Edward. That's when he decided to surprise me even more. As I got closer to the desk, he stood up and pulled my seat out for me. I thanked him as he tucked my seat in and then he sat down again.**

**At the end of class, as I began to get my things ready to leave for Gym, a note landed on my book and Edward ran out of the room as soon as the bell rang. I placed my bag on the desk and opened the note.**

_**Bella,**_

_**Would you like to come over with your family tonight to meet my parents? I'm sure they'd love to get to know you and your family! Carlisle will be so happy to meet another family like ours and I'm sure Esme will want to get to know you. She's a real motherly figure. I'll meet you after school in the parking lot for your answer.**_

**Edward**

I really don't remember what happened in Gym. I had been so wrapped up by the note from Edward that I couldn't think of anything else.

I met up with Chris and Jenna after class and told them about the note.

"Sure! I'd love to meet them!" Jenna said. So I went over to where Edward was standing – beside a beautiful silver Volvo- and when he heard I answer, his eyes lit up.

"OK. How about at around 6 o'clock tonight?" he asked. I nodded. He then wrapped his arms around me for a simple hug, but as soon as he even touched me, I felt the sparks from before, but this time, they were about a thousand times stronger.

He pulled away a little too soon for my liking and after giving me directions to his house, hopped into his car and then sped off. I could tell right then and there what was happening. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2 Cullens House

**Ch. 2 Cullens House**

**I never would have guessed that I'd act so girly over this. Charlie and Renée were happy that we met some of our kind and agreed to go over tonight to their house. When I heard that, I rushed up to my room and grabbed my stuff and headed for a shower. After using enough of my strawberry shampoo and cherry blossom shower gel that could have supplied 3 showers, I stood in my closet deciding what to wear.**

**My closet was one of those walk-in kind and trust me it was full of things! T-shirts, blouses, skirts, dress pants, jeans, sweat pants, jackets, sweaters, vests, etc. Thanks to my inheriting everything from my parents, I had so much money, it could last me forever, but I doubt it. With the way Jenna buys things? I'd be lucky if I had any left by next year! Just kidding. No, I'll always have lots of money. **

**Anyway, I stood there for what felt like hours trying to decide what to where. I never really wanted to impress others when I met them. Once, when I met a family of vampires that now lives in Denali, and I didn't care about trying to look nice. In fact, I cared so little that I wore a pair of worn jeans I owned and a t-shirt. But this time, I wanted to look stunning. That's when it caught my eye.**

**There was the perfect outfit! It was a dress that I had once designed. It was a deep nay blue that was slightly tight on the leg area and ended at my knees with off the shoulder and spaghetti straps holding it up. Along with the dress, I added some deep blue stiletto heels that I had bought once on a shopping trip with Jenna. **

**Once I was dressed and my hair dried, I did something I never do: I went over to Jenna's bedroom. I knocked on the door lightly and when she opened the door, she looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.**

**"Bella, is that you?" **

**"Yeah. Listen I need your help. I need you to do my hair and make-up. Your way better at it then me," I told her. **

**She smiled so big that it made the Grinch look like he was snarling. She yanked on my arm and slammed the door close before sitting me down at her vanity.**

**"OK! We have only 2 hours to do this, so let's get started!" she proclaimed and then got to work.**

**For the next hour and a half, she primped, curled, straightened my hair, and experimented with shadows, liners, nail polishes, and lipsticks, and I was never allowed to see what it looked like. After what felt like forever, she finally seemed satisfied and turned the seat towards the mirror.**

**I couldn't believe it. I didn't even look the same. Jenna curled my hair and pinned pieces back using deep blue jeweled berets, chose a blue eye shadow that matched my dress perfectly and put on black eye liner too. It seemed like she even put on mascara because my lashes looked longer. She made my eyes pop! My nails were done in the same shade of blue like everything else and had French tips. Lastly my lips, where she just put a bit of gloss. I looked at her, wondering why she went expert on the rest of my face and not there.**

**"You didn't need lipstick." And with that, she pulled me up and downstairs. **

**When we got there, I saw Charlie and Chris in white dress shirts and black slacks. Renée was wearing a simple green sun dress with matching shoes. I also finally noticed that Jenna was wearing a bright yellow dress. **

**I then got in my Audi coupe with Charlie and Renée while Chris and Jenna took his motorcycle and drove over to Edward's house. Charlie decided that he would drive.**

**The house was very far from town like ours, in the opposite direction. We drove over the Calawah River and all the way to the woods. We continued driving, and all that time, I kept smoothing out the wrinkles in my dress. Once, Charlie looked in the rearview mirror to check and see if Chris and Jenna were behind us and he saw me smoothing down my dress.**

**"Don't worry Bella. You look beautiful," he told me. I smiled at him and finally relaxed somewhat. I knew I was being a little over the top, but I couldn't help it.**

**A few miles later, we finally arrived at the house and the outside was stunning. The house had a timelessly graceful style to it; its walls painted a soft and faded white color. It looked like it was 3 stories tall and was well spaced out. A large porch seemed to surround the entire bottom of the building. As I stepped out of the car, I heard the sound of a river close by, and it was hidden by the large forestry surroundings. It was as though this house was made to fit my likings exactly!**

**After Chris parked his bike and helped Jenna off it, we walked up to the door. Just as Charlie was about to knock, the door swung open, revealing an excited Alice.**

**"Yay! You came! Hi! I'm Alice," she introduced herself to Charlie and Renée before pulling us into the house.**

**If I had thought the outside of the house was nice, the inside was even nicer! It seemed to look as though it originally was a one-floored house with several rooms, but the bottom had been changed to one largely spaced area and two floors were added. The south wall looked like it was replaced by one large pane of glass, letting the last few rays of light in the building. A large staircase that curved covered the western side of the room, and standing by the staircase was the rest of the Cullens. Everything was a different shade of white; the floors, walls, carpets, and furniture.**

**I already knew who the rest of the family was and after smiling at Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward, I looked over to the last two members of the family. **

**Carlisle was young, around his 20s and had blond hair. He had the same pale skin and gold eyes as everyone else, and the bruise like shadows that we vampires get when don't feed after a while were so pale, they looked like they weren't even there. Beside him was Esme I assumed seeing she was the only other female in the family. She to had pale features like her husband and children. With her heart-shaped face and caramel- colored hair, she reminded me of the actresses I'd seen in the old black and white movies I watch, and I could almost swear that I was meeting Snow White.**

**"Carlisle, Esme, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan, her brother Chris and his girlfriend Jenna, and her parents…" Edward began to introduce us, but stopped when he came to my parents.**

**"My name is Charlie and this is my wife, Renée" Charlie finished for him.**

**"Yeah, and Mom, Dad, these are the Cullens and Hales. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale" I introduced them to Edward and his family.**

**I then could tell that Esme was the mother of this family. She walked over to each of us and gave us a hug, and when she got to me, she hugged me longer then the others, as tough she were trying to tell me something without actually saying anything.**

**"Bella, I absolutely love your dress! You HAVE to tell me where you bought it!" Alice exclaimed.**

**"Oh, I didn't buy it. I made it."**

**This seemed to interest her even more so. I don't know how she did it, but after shooting questions at me from every direction, she got me to agree to make her one too as well as for Rosalie.**

**I looked around the rest of the first floor area and my eyes landed on a beautiful piano that was sitting on a platform by the door. I walked over to it to admire it more, not knowing that Edward was watching my every move.**

**When I was still human, I had learned how to play the piano. My mother thought it would be good if I did- have talents that could come in handy.**

**"Do you play?" I heard Esme ask me. I looked over to hear and nodded.**

**"Yeah, I do. I learned how to long before I became a vampire, but that's it. I haven't played since then. Is it yours?" She laughed at my question.**

**"No, _I_ don't. But Edward does. He's the musical one. Didn't he tell you that?" she asked me.**

**I looked over at Edward. He's handsome, caring, intelligent, and he plays piano too? Why was God torturing me?! He sent me to the mate who could have been my soul mate, and I still couldn't stop thinking of my parents and their marriage arrangement for me.**

**I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Alice push me lightly on my back to sit down on the bench in front of the piano. I could tell that she wanted me to play. I turned to the keys and began to play one of my favorite songs- My Only Hope. **

**I soon became lost in my own world as I played it. I pictured myself and Edward lying down on the grass under a large oak tree in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the sunlight was passing through some gaps of the tree's branches, making us sparkle slightly. All the while, Edward was whispering sweet nothings in my ear or kissing my cheek and pulling me closer to his chest.**

**I hadn't even realized I had finished playing. I opened my eyes to see everyone in the room staring at me with amazement clear on their faces. Edward was the one that seemed most amazed by this. He snapped out of it first.**

**"Bella, would you like a tour of the rest of the house?" he asked me.**

**"Of course!" I proclaimed. If he was the one giving the tour, then I was more then happy to attend it.**

**He took my hand- sparks once again shooting up my arm and down to my toes- and led me up the stairs. He started at the hall at top of the stairs, pointing out with room was which. We never went into the rooms until we came to the last room on the third floor.**

**"My room," Edward said as he reached for the handle and opened the door.**

**The room faced the south, and like the rest of the house, that wall was replaced by glass. It had the perfect view of the forest and river from it. The western wall was covered by shelves of CDs. It looked like he had more of them then a music shop would have. In the corner was a stereo system and along the rest of the walls, thick, dark curtains hung from the ceiling. A wide black leather couch sat on top of a thick golden carpet that reminded me of Edward's hair.**

**I walked over to the CD wall and check out some of the collection. It was huge!**

**"How exactly do you have these organized?" I asked him as I turned to see his face.**

**"By the year they came out in and by my personal preference to them," he said. **

**He then grabbed a remote and turned on the stereo system, a jazz number coming out from it's speakers, and it felt as though the band was actually here with us.**

**He walked closer to me and grabbed a CD from behind me, all the while never removing his gaze from me.**

**"Perhaps this is something you'd like." I looked down from his handsome face to the CD in his hand. It was Linkin Park.**

**"Linkin Park? How'd you know I like them?" I asked him. Now I was questioning his power. Could he really not read my mind or was he pulling my leg earlier?**

**"Alice had a vision that you were listening to it sometime," he told me.**

**I don't know why I did it- it was something I'd never done in my existence- but I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Edward's cheek. He didn't pull away. I moved back and turned my head away from him, ashamed of what I did. But he placed a finger under my chin and turned my face back to his.**

**"Do know that you look absolutely beautiful in that color?" he asked me. He then moved closer and placed a kiss on my lips.**

**What I had felt earlier that day when he touched my hand and arm was nothing compared to now. It was like thousands of firecrackers were being set off under my skin. My arms wrapped around Edward's neck of their own accord, my fingers twisting themselves into his hair to pull him closer. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, his other hand running through my hair.**

**Just as the kiss got deeper, an image flashed into my head. It was my parents. Thinking of them make me break the kiss and pull myself away from Edward, even though I would have preferred for it to continue.**

**Edward was stunned. All I could do was say "I can't. I'm sorry" before rushing down the stairs and out the door back to my house, leaving a shocked Edward up in his room and everyone else down in the living room.**


	4. Chapter 3 Problems

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! They're awesome! And sorry about this! I was planning on adding this chapter this morning, but my computer wouldn't let me! Now it's 10 pm and I'm on a magor sugar rush, so I'll probably be typing until 3 am!_

_Anyway, on with the story!_

Ch. 3 Problems

I felt absolutely terrible! After running all the way home, I went up to my room and I tearlessly sobbed for hours. I heard my family come in at around 2 o'clock in the morning, but no one came in my room. They knew that when I needed it, they should leave me alone until I'm ready to talk to someone again.

After lying on my bed crying, I got up and went to the bathroom for a shower. I looked in the mirror and I saw a completely different person.

My reflection had hair that was tangled so badly, I wondered how I'd get the knots out, and its eyes looked close to being dead. After my shower, I didn't look any better then before, and my clothing today didn't help. I wore a pair of worn, old jeans that some holes in the knees and a long sleeved black top.

Chris and Jenna took his bike this morning to go to school so I had the car all to myself in the morning, with nothing but me and my thoughts to occupy it.

I got to school early- the parking lot was bare, so I sat under a tree and listened to my iPod while I waited. So many songs on it made me think of either Edward or my parents. Suddenly someone was standing in front of me. It was Alice.

"Hi Bella. I want to ask you something. Why'd you run out yesterday?" she asked me.

"Look, I'm sorry that I did that. The thing is... I remember something about my human life. My parents had wanted me to marry some guy that I didn't know, but I was turned before I even really met him. Anyway, every time I even think of liking a guy, my parents seem to pop in my head, and I feel so guilty. They died before me and I should have been with them, not here! My marriage is the reason their dead!" I finished and I felt that I was shaking slightly from tearless sobs again.

Alice wrapped her arms around me and patted my back, trying to help calm me down. It did. After a few minutes, I felt much better. It felt good that I told someone about this for once instead of keeping it bottled up inside me.

Even though I felt better now, I still couldn't be near Edward. What must he think of me? I'm afraid if I try to explain myself, he'll push me away.

I stayed away from Edward as much as possible. At lunch, I sat an empty table away from the others and when it came to biology, I would sit at the edge of my seat which was as far as the table would permit, the chair angled away from him. This lasted until Wednesday before I actually talked to him again.

When it came to lunch time on Wednesday, I sat at an empty table far away from the others like usual, but instead with my iPod almost blasting. I leaned back on my chair and closed my eyes, trying to block the hundreds of eyes that were staring at me. I was so distracted by everything else; I almost hadn't heard the chair across from me scrap the floor as it was pulled out.

I opened my eyes in time to see Edward sit down. His eyes had began to turn black from the lack of blood- like mine were probably doing the same, and I saw something that I would never expected. Understanding? I didn't get it. I didn't even explain myself to him- just Alice- and he can't read my mind, so how...?

Then I remembered what I just thought. _Alice_. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see the pixie vampire chatting away with Jenna, a smile on her face. I can't believe her! She told him?! I was ready to go hit her when I felt a wave of calm wash over me. _Thanks, Jasper_ I thought. It's good to have a new friend that can calm you down before you do anything rash. I looked back to Edward, who didn't seem to mind that I was about to _kill_ his sister.

"Hey Edward, listen. I'm really sorry-" I began, but he put his hand up to stop me. I fell silent and looked down.

"Don't worry. I know why you did what you did," he told me. I looked up. My face must have had a confused look on it because he continued talking. "I know because of Alice. She didn't tell me exactly. She tried to not think about it around me, but I still heard her. I didn't know that you were suppose to marry someone. And you don't know who he was?"

I shook my head. "I was turned into a vampire before I got the chance to meet him. My parents knew him really well. They were close friends with his parents."

Edward seemed to understand that and we began to ask each other questions about each other. I learnt that Edward is the fastest runner in his family like me and that he was born in Chicago around the same year as me- in both human and vampire ways. In his first 10 years of vampirism, he lived in Chicago drinking the blood of criminals.

I was both glad and somewhat upset over this. Glad that he got rid of some criminals when he drank human blood, and upset that he drank _human _blood.

In biology, Mr. Banner had rolled in an old looking TV with a VCR machine and popped in an equally old video- it was in black and white. So as soon as the lights were turned off, while keeping our voices to level only vampires could here, we continued our special game of 20 questions. I was extremely thankful that he didn't ask me anything about my parents. I couldn't help but get the feeling that _he_ wasn't telling me about something that involved me.

An hour later, the bell rang and instead of like yesterday, when Edward just walked off to his next class, he walked with me over to my Gym class. I had went to thank him for that, but when I turned around to do so, I saw a new expression on his face. It looked as though he were torn between leaving me here and going to his class. He placed his hand on mine for a minute before turning and walking away. The feel of his skin on mine was like usual- electric current passing though.

Today in Gym we were playing badminton, and I was paired up with Mike. I felt as though a cloud of depression was now following me. This boy was acting so desperate it wasn't even funny. And the worst part was I think I knew why he was acting like an obedient puppy.

This Saturday was a girl's choice dance. Any guy that was going had to be asked by a girl. Mike must have thought that if he stuck around me long enough, I'd ask him. There was no way that was going to happen though and for two reasons.

One was that I don't like dancing that much. Sure I may be very graceful thanks to my vampire abilities, but still. I don't like dancing. There's something that really gets on my nerves.

Two was that if I was going to go to the dance, I'd _try_ to ask Edward. I wasn't sure if he'd want to go with me after yesterday, and besides, he probably has gotten lots of girls asking him and probably said yes already to one of them.

I ignored Mike as possible, but he didn't quite get the message that I wasn't going to ask him. When I walked out of the girls changing room, Mike was leaning against the door leading to the outside.

"So Bella. You know this Saturday is the dance, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I'm not going though."

"Why not?"

I was dreading this. I hadn't really made any type of excuse in case a guy asked me that. Luckily, I heard that musical voice and it solved all my problems.

"She can't because she and I are going out that day," Edward notified Mike. Mike looked completely stunned by this.

"I didn't know that you actually date, _Cullen_. I thought that none of the girls here were good enough for you."

"No, that's not true. There is one girl that more then good enough for me. Actually, she's _too _good for me," Edward said and I was happier then ever that I couldn't blush. If I could, I'd probably be beet red. No guy had ever been that nice to me with me liking it. No,_ loving _it!

"OK, got it. You two are together. Fine," and with that being said, Mike walked off and I saw the gloomy mood clearly on his face.

I looked back at Edward who looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh, and failing. After we knew Mike was out of hearing range, we broke into fits of laughter. I was doubled over; clutching my waist and Edward looked like he was going to fall to the floor. After the laughing subsided, I straightened up, looking at Edward's face.

"So, you and I are going out? When were you planning on telling me or even _asking_ me?" I asked my sarcasm crystal clear.

"Please forgive me. Bella, would you like to go out with me this Saturday?" he asked.

"Well I don't know. I have to go pick up some dry cleaning that day and I will need to organize my things in my room," I answered, still using _some_ sarcasm, but I think someone forgot to tell Edward this. He looked like Mike only a few minutes ago. "I'm kidding! Of course I'll go out with you Saturday!" I replied.

Edward's face lit up again. He let out a "Yes!" before sweeping me up in his arms and twirling me in the air. He caught me easily in his arms when I came back down.

It felt like Saturday couldn't get here fast enough. Apparently Mike told people that Edward and I were dating and the news spread like wild fire. A girl from my Spanish class- Jessica Stanley (AN: Sorry, I don't remember what Jessica's last name was perfectly)- kept glaring at me as though I just ripped her dreams apart and she was planning to get revenge. Guys kept looking at me with hope as though I was going to dump Edward and ask them to the dance. Sorry guys, but that is NOT going to happen anytime soon.

Edward was a real help though with the boys. Every time one even came close to me, he would look at them with a murderous glare as though daring them to do something and they'd leave me alone.

On Friday after school, I was walking over to my car when Edward came up to me.

"Hey Edward. I have a question to ask you. Where exactly are we going tomorrow? I heard that it's suppose to be sunny tomorrow so I know that a picnic lunch in City Park isn't going to happen anytime soon," I told him, laughing about the last part. He had been so secretive about tomorrow all week.

"Not telling you. Just make sure that you're dressed as though you're going hunting and be ready for around one o'clock," he told me before hopping in his car that was parked to mine with his siblings and driving off.

Get dress like you're going _hunting_? That's his idea of going out together? If I wanted to do that, I'd just go with my family. I jumped into my car, slamming the door close behind me.

"Whoa, Bella! Calm down! Let's NOT destroy this car!" Chris shouted from the back seat.

Now was definitely one of those times I needed Jasper and his powers. I relaxed my grip on the steering wheel and saw the imprints of my hands in it. I quickly calmed down and drove back home.

It was finally Saturday and I was completely excited about this. A date with Edward Cullen?! I could hardly believe my luck. It was 12:30. I had to hurry up if I wanted to be ready for when Edward arrived.

My attire wasn't as nice as I went to Edward's house, but then again, he did say to dress like I was going hunting, and this was close as I was going to get. My attire was a pair of simple jeans that hugged my legs with a navy blue top and sneakers. I remembered when Edward said blue looked great on me so I decided to wear that. My hair was just tied up in simple ponytail.

At one o'clock Edward arrived in his shiny Volvo, and did he look amazing! He was wearing a navy blue sweater over a white button shirt with a pair of jeans, his hair still naturally messy and _sexy_. He looked like he could make his look belong on a runway!

"So are you ready to go?" he asked me. I was about to say yes when my younger but protective brother interrupted me.

"Hang on a second there, Mister! Let me just tell you one thing!" Chris began. "If you bring her back with as much as one scratch or upset in anyway, I will not think twice about kicking your ass from here all the way to Italy!" he finished. I knew for a fact that I didn't imagine the terrified look on Edward's face. I swear, he turned paler then he already was!

"Oh, Chris! Don't be so dramatic!" Jenna shouted at him as she came walking into the room. She then looked at us with a much sweeter expression and said, "You two have fun, OK? Don't listen to Chris, Edward. It's just that it's his first time acting protective for Bella."

Edward then took my hand and pulled me towards his car. He led the door open as I got in and closed the door behind me. He was back in the driver's seat before the door shut.

"Your brother really scares me, and I have never really been scared in all my existence," he told me as we sped down the 101 road at 110 mph.

I looked at him shocked. "You were scared? Really?"

"Well if Chris is just like Emmett in every way, then you would be scared too."

We then turned on the 110 and continued driving until we came to the end of the road where Edward pulled over. There was a trail and the forest next to it.

I got out of car and looked around. Edward's door slammed shut and I saw him take off his sweater, leaving it with the car.

He looked more like a Greek god every second. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone and I saw his smooth muscled chest. I could almost feel a blush was forming on my cheeks.

"Come on. There's something I want you to see," he told me and then he was off running through the forest with me right on his tail.

A few minutes later, we stopped at the edge of the trees and I saw the most amazing thing ever!

It was the meadow that I kept imagining Edward and myself in. It was a wide, circular field that had wild flowers of all colors around it. The large oak tree was near the center of the meadow and the sky was shining so brightly now. Our bodies were sparkling like they had minuscule diamonds dusting them.

Edward ran over to the tree and sat down on the grass. I followed. When I got close enough, he patted the ground next to him, silently telling me to sit down too. When I did, Edward turned around so he was facing me head on.

"Bella there's something I think you should know," he told me.

"OK. What is it?"

"Well, you know that you were engaged once to some guy that your parents knew that lived in Chicago, right?" I nodded at this. "Well, the thing is..." he suddenly stopped talking and looked over to the trees, and the next thing I knew, he was on his feet in a defensive position.

I stood up next to him, my eyes tried to follow his own, but I didn't really see anything. But that doesn't mean that my nose couldn't catch the scent that was flowing through the air. I almost gagged on the scent.

It was the one thing that could kill us vampires besides being ripped to pieces and then burned. _Werewolves_.

_That's chapter 3! You like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please!! Will get more updates soon! Promise!_


	5. Authour's note

Hey everyone

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Sorry to say that this story will probably soon be coming to a close. Next week is the beginning of school for me and I'll need most of my brain power for school. REALLY sorry about this! Promise that I'll make the last couple of chapters the best I can manage!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**megamatchmaker**_


	6. Chapter 4 Surprises

Ch. 4 Surprises

As they came out of the shade of the trees, Edward pulled me from his side to where I was standing behind him. His posture changed a little. Instead of a defensive position for him, I saw that there was a bit of a protective stance. What was he doing? I can fight just as well as him. Even though I was somewhat angry that he thought I was too weak, I still felt somewhat happy that he was doing everything he could to keep me safe.

I turned back to the giant wolves that I saw just a few minutes ago, but instead of seeing the dark silver, and the russet brown dogs, I saw two men standing there.

They both had the dark tone of skin that was stretched over the rounded muscles, the black eyes and hair, but one was taller then the other and instead of having cropped hair like his friend, his hair was long and tied up.

"What are you doing here, Black?" I heard Edward hiss so low; I thought that the wolves didn't here him. But they did. The bigger one of the two answered.

"You know damn well why we're here, bloodsucker. Your little friend here," he looked over to me with a mix of hatred and lust, "isn't part of treaty you and your family made with us. Since she isn't, we don't have to worry about killing her and her family," he finished.

All though he said that he was going to kill me, I couldn't help but think that he had other plans for me. And his name sounded so familiar. Black. Why was it familiar? I'd never met the guy until now!

Edward growled menacingly before he said, "You even think of laying one finger no her, and I'll rip your arms clean off your shoulders! Besides, mutt. You're on our lands now. You aren't suppose to do anything."

"Well, who do you think will believe us when we say we had no choice? The other bloodsuckers or my father?"

Suddenly the men came charging at us and when they were close, they suddenly exploded. There skin was replaced by the fur that I saw only minutes ago, with canine fangs lining their mouths now. Edward spun around and pulled me away from the tree just as the one called Black was about to slam into us. I felt his claw brush through my hair as he passed by.

Edward and I fell to the ground, rolling as far from the wolves as possible. Edward then jumped up on his feet in front of me, ready to attack. I got in a similar position and let my vampire out slightly.

Now Charlie had always told me to never use my inhuman strength when I was fighting someone, but I guess he never thought that I would be fighting a werewolf when he said that.

The other wolf went after Edward and I was up against Black. Then just as he pounced, I felt dizzy.

Flashback

_"Bella, you remember Jacob Black don't you?" my father asked me as he gently pushed me on my back to move closer to the little boy that was standing in front of me._

_"Yes father. Of course I remember him," I told him but the truth was I hardly did. When I had first met him, he was just a baby and I was 3 years old._

End of flashback

I snapped out of my thoughts just before Jacob hit me and I dodged his attack. All though I dodged, he still caught me with his claw and sliced through my skin just under my chest, leaving a large, jagged cut there.

You see, nothing can really hurt a vampire thanks to the strength of our stone-like skin. But a cut or bite from a werewolf will actually go through our skin but not kill us- unless they bite our heads.

I knew I should have put up a better fight then this, but I couldn't hurt Jacob. He had been my closest friend as we grew up. There were some times that I thought he believed that there was more to us then just friends, but I ignored it. He was always by my side though. When I had heard about my engagement, he was over at my house as soon as possible, hugging me while I cried. Once I had left with my parents to go to Chicago to meet my fiancé, I never saw Jacob again until this moment.

Jacob jumped up on top of me and was about to deliver the final blow- _literally_ biting my head off- when he was suddenly gone, the weight from his four legs gone. I looked over to my side to see Edward fighting Jacob. The other wolf was long gone.

Jacob just snarled once before he ran off. Edward stood completely still- thinking Jacob would come back probably. When he was satisfied that he wasn't coming back, Edward rushed back to my side.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" he said to me, and I thought that he would have started crying if he could.

"I'm... OK," I stated, trying with difficulty to get up, which proved to be _quite_ difficult thanks to the large wound in my side.

Edward must of realized my intention because he scooped me up in his arms and ran back to the car. He then placed me in the back seat of his Volvo- I was sure that he'd have one hell of a hard time cleaning off the blood from his leather seats- but he didn't seem to care at all.

He jumped into the driver's seat and pulled out his phone while he drove. Her dialed a number and whoever it was answered on the first ring, because he started talking.

"Alice- yes, I know. Listen! I need you to call Carlisle. Yes, I know he's at the hospital. Just say that he needs to get home now! Bella's hurt, and badly!" he said before he hung up. He looked into the rearview mirror at me, his eyes filled with worry. "Don't worry, Bella. Carlisle will know what to do. Don't worry." The last words he had whispered. It seemed that he was trying to reassure himself more then me.

We arrived at his house minutes later, and he was out and at my door in a blink of an eye. He picked me up from the seat and carried me into the building. Alice, Jasper, and Esme were there.

"Oh Bella! I'm sorry I didn't see it in time! I could have prevented this! Please forgive me," Alice asked and I knew for a fact that if see could cry, tears would be falling so heavily now.

"'Forgive you'? Alice, it wasn't your fault! No one could have suspected this! There is absolutely NOTHING to apologize for," I told her, and then see hugged me awkwardly since I was still in Edward's arms.

Carlisle then came in and when he saw my blood- well the animal blood that flows through me-, he told Edward to place me on the decorative dining room table so he could inspect the wound. Edward did so, and then he refused to leave my side, even though his father told him to.

Although it took Carlisle only minutes to close the wound, it seemed like hours. So many things were running through my head. What would Charlie and Renée say? What would hey do? Would they make us leave because of this? Would I be refused to go out ever again as long as werewolves were here? I couldn't even bring myself to think about that thoroughly.

After Carlisle finished with my wound, Edward brought me up to his room. I lied down on the couch while Edward sat on his knees beside me on the floor. He took my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Your car…" I began, but he held up his free hand, silencing me before he placed it on my cheek.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a car; it can be replaced. But you can't be. The important thing is that you're OK," he told me.

I didn't understand anything that was going on. First I can't stop thinking of my parents when I'm around Edward, then my closest friend from my childhood appears as a werewolf, and now this? I felt like my head could explode.

Edward seemed to realize that I was confused, so he explained everything to me. He explained that 40 years ago, when he and his family came here for the first time, a group of people from the La Push area called the Quileutes- who were werewolves- had been ready to kill all of them, but they had made peace with them. As long as they didn't bite a human or come on La Push grounds, the Quileutes wouldn't bother them. They wouldn't come on the property of the Cullens either or try to kill them unless it was necessary.

After learning all this, I still didn't understand. How could Jacob be part of this family? The Quileutes go back for centuries and Jacob never said that he was related to them. Edward seemed to know what I was thinking because he spoke again.

"Jacob Black must have been forced to become one or something. Their leader- Sam Uley- must have done something. Bella, just so you know, he's one of our enemies. You can't be friends with him anymore."

I was dreading that. No more friendship with Jacob? He was like a brother to me.

I snapped out of it when I heard Charlie's voice downstairs.

"Where is she? Is she alright? Bella?!" Charlie's voice rang through the house so strongly, the walls were almost shaking.

Edward picked me up and brought me downstairs. Everyone was standing there. Charlie, Renée, Jenna, Chris, and all the Cullens. When they saw me, my family all rushed over, and Edward handed me over to them.

"Oh, Bella! Sweetie, are you OK? You had us scared to death!" Renée told me as she wrapped her arms around me in a bear hug that could put Emmett's and Chris's to shame.

"Fine, Mom. But if you keep hugging me like this, I think I won't be!" She let go as soon as the words left my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I'm afraid we can't stay here anymore. It's obviously too dangerous for any of us, especially Bella," Charlie said. I gasped at this.

We're leaving?! No! I can't! I can't leave Edward! My father can't do this! I had to think of something quickly before I loose Edward- possibly forever.

"But dad, if we leave now, won't it look a little suspicious? Shouldn't we at least wait until the end of the year? It's only 2 weeks away."

Wait a minute. That's right- the end of the year _was_ only 2 weeks away. My non beating heart almost shattered into a million pieces at this. If I wanted to let Edward know how I felt about him, and possibly have him come with us when we leave, then I had to do so soon or else I never would be able to.

Charlie seemed to have thought about this and agreed because he said, "Ok, we'll stay. But _only_ until the end of the year. After that, we're leaving- no exceptions!" he said before he brought me to the Audi coupe, set me in the back seat and drove off, the rest of my family running behind.

It's been 2 days now that I had my run in with Jacob with Edward. My wound has been completely healed. Thanks to being a vampire, cuts, scrapes, and bruises- if I even got them- would heal very quickly compared to humans.

I haven't seen Edward since the day in that meadow he brought me. I tried to call, but every time I called his house, Alice would answer and see wouldn't say anything about him and when I tried his cell phone, he wouldn't answer it. When I had gone over to his house yesterday, Esme had answered and told me that he wasn't home at the moment.

I knew she was lying. I could smell Edward's scent coming from his room. Did he not want to see me anymore? Did the incident with Jacob have anything to do with it? I couldn't tell. After all, Edward's the one with mind reading powers, not me. I only found out about this during the last week of school.

On Monday, when I thought he would actually speak to me again, I noticed I wasn't anywhere close to it! Edward sat at the farthest seat of the table from me and he didn't even look my way.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard from behind me after biology. I turned to see Edward looking at me, his face covered with so many emotions that I couldn't decipher _one_ let alone all of them. I nodded my head.

I had decided to skip Gym seeing as I was really good- thanks to my vampire abilities- and because I didn't know how long this chat would be.

We walked to the school's parking lot over beside my car. Because of the incident with Jacob, I wasn't allowed to be left anywhere without someone with me and had to have an audience around- in case Jacob came and tried to either finish me off or kidnap me. I found this really foolish though. When he last attacked me, I was to stunned to properly fight back, but now that I know he's my enemy now and he didn't even realize it was me, I wasn't going to hold back anymore.

"So what's up? You've decided that you finally want to talk to me again?" I asked him. I noticed his eyes turned from full of worry to anger.

"What is that suppose to means exactly?"

"Well let's see. First, you haven't returned my phone calls or even answer the phone. Second, when I went to your house, Esme said you weren't there, and don't try to lie to me. I could smell your scent. Then there's the fact that every time we are even near each other, you act like you're made of stone!" my voice had risen with each word until I was basically screaming my loudest.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be around me anymore! After all, if I hadn't brought you to that meadow in the first place, that mutt wouldn't have almost killed you!"

"That _mutt_ happened to have been my closest friend when I was human. And don't you _dare_ insult him like that! Jacob was there for me when no one else was! When I had learned that I was going to be married at only 17- and to someone I had never even met, I might add- Jacob was there to help me get through the shock. In fact, he's the one who made me think that meeting that guy would be good! If it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't have gone to Chicago, I wouldn't have been turned into a vampire, and I wouldn't have met and fallen in love with you!" I shouted.

As soon as those words had left my mouth, my hand was clasped over it; as though covering my mouth would have made it that I hadn't even said those words.

I didn't plan for the words to come out like that; while I was full of rage at him. I was hoping that I could have said it at prom or something. From the look on Edward's face- complete and utter shock- he didn't feel the same way for me as I did for him.

Deciding that I wouldn't stand around waiting for him to tell me so, I turned and ran. Ran as hard and as fast that I could. I heard Edward running behind me, telling me to stop, but instead I ran even faster. I tried to slow him down by making large amounts of earth shoot up in front of him, but he was quick and easily dodged them. Then I tried making the trees make a sort of wall, but he broke through it like it was made of tissue paper. The strong winds I forced at him didn't slow him down either. In fact, with each attack I sent at him, I became slightly weaker and he became stronger.

Eventually, I became so weak that I basically collapsed to the ground, but I didn't fall unconscious. Oh no. Instead I was perfectly conscious to hear him try to talk to me and then tell me he didn't love me.

I felt two stone arms wrapped around me from behind. Edward hauled me to my feet before he took my shoulders and even for a vampire gently turned me to face him. I did as he wanted me to, but I refused to look at his face.

"Bella," he began, his voice sounding so different then what I was expecting. "I know that you were going through a hard time when you learned that you were going to get married to someone you didn't know. Your parents sent a letter to his parents a month before you went to Chicago telling them about how hard you were taking it."

I then looked up at him. How did he know that? I never told anyone that! Could it be…?

As though he _could_ read my mind, he smiled at me and nodded his head. "Yes Bella. My parents- Edward and Elizabeth Marsen- had received that letter. _They_ were the ones your parents knew. Bella, _I'm _the one who you were supposed to have married all those years ago."

I felt as though the world had stopped. Edward was my fiancé?

_OK, for everyone who has read the books; I know that werewolves don't have immortality like vampires, but please! For the sake of this story, could you just believe it? Would be really happy if you did!_

_Please review! _


	7. Chapter 5 Answers

Ch. 5 Answers

I couldn't believe it! Edward- perfectly amazing Edward Cullen- was my ex-fiancé? Well, it would explain a lot! But I still couldn't believe it. How could it be that a man who could be an angel sent from heaven be the same man that my parents had wanted me to marry? I looked up at Edward's face- to see if he was lying about it in any way- but his face held nothing but seriousness.

"I know it's a bit of a shock Bella. Trust me. When I had learned about all this, I couldn't believe it myself. The amazing and beautiful Bella Swan was the girl I was to marry?" he told me. I noticed that he said 'amazing' and 'beautiful'. Was it possible that he felt the same way about me?

"When I first saw you Bella, I thought as though God Himself had sent me an angel! I couldn't tear my eyes off of you! Your soft hair," he said as he ran his hand through it, "your eyes- everything about you is just perfect."

He lowered his face to mine to kiss me, but I placed my hand on his chest to stop him, which he did. He looked at me confused.

"Don't. I know you're only saying this because you don't want to hurt my feelings. Really- I don't mind if you don't love me," I said. The truth was that I _did_ mind if he said that. I was almost positive that if he told me that, my dead heart would shatter into millions of pieces.

Edward took my face in both his hands and made me look straight into his eyes as soon as I finished talking.

"Bella, I'm not pretending." I guess he noticed that I still didn't believe him because he then said, "I'll prove it" before he kissed me.

This kiss was _nothing_ like the first kiss I shared with him. That kiss was full of simplicity- no intense passion, no lust- nothing. Sure I felt as though I was the field that fireworks get shot in the sky from then, but this was completely different.

This kiss was full of a passion between two people who were deeply in love. Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling as close to his body as it was possible, his hands massaging my lower back. My arms wrapped around his neck, my hands tangling in his messy hair, pulling his face closer to me. I felt as though a fire had been burning deep inside of me and Edward's kiss destroyed the barrier that kept the fire at bay.

After what felt like hours- or possibly days even- we pulled away from each other. I looked into Edward's eyes and I saw love shining so brightly in them, it was as though I was staring at a full moon.

"By the way Bella. I have something I need to say to you," he told me.

"What else can you possibly say or do that could possibly measure up to that?" I asked him. I felt as though I was soaring through the sky.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I love you too."

I pulled back and when I saw that he wasn't lying, I attacked his lips again with my own. He didn't mind at all.

Suddenly there was a noise in the bushes that were a couple feet behind us. I pulled away from Edward, but he kept his arms protectively around me. Was it Jacob? My question was answered when Alice and the others all stepped out of the bushes.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Alice shouted as she wrapped her arms around Edward and me. I sighed.

Of course she knew. How could I have forgotten? She has visions for goodness sake!

Chris came up to us after Alice finally let go.

"Edward, I'm sorry about the other day. It's just that… Well, I thought that you were only using Bella or something. She really is like my little sister and I just don't want to see her get hurt."

That's right. I forgot that Chris had yelled at Edward that night I was attacked by the Jacob. Chris had thought that Edward was guilty about it- he almost accused him of hurting me himself!

"So what I'm saying is, if you want to date her, then I won't stand in your way," Chris finished as he held out his hand to shake Edward's. One of Edward's arms moved from around my waist and took Chris' hand. Both of them were smiling.

"But so you know, if you DO hurt her in any way, then I really will hold my promise that I'll kick your ass from here to the Volturi and have them do something to you."

I was shocked at this. The Volturi is a family of vampires that I guess you could consider as royalty. They all have strong powers. The reason I know this? Because 2 years after my turning, their leader- Aro – had came to Charlie and me and offered me a place in their family.

Now I had denied that request for many reasons. One was that they drank human blood and I didn't want anything to do with vampires like them. Second was that he said I'd have to leave everything behind- including Charlie. Charlie was my father. I couldn't just leave him behind.

Anyway, if you ever were to go to the Volturi, it was because of one of these options.

One- you wanted to become a part of their clan.

Or two- you didn't think there was a reason for living anymore and you wanted to die. I knew this because when I had been offered to be one of their clan, another vampire had lost his mate and couldn't go on living without her so he wanted to be killed so he could be with her again.

I looked up at Edward when he chuckled at that. Was he _laughing_? My brother had just threatened him and he was _laughing_?

"Don't worry about that. If I somehow hurt her, I'll do that myself," he said as he looked down at me, sincerity plain across his face. I snuggled deeper into his chest, sighing contently. I felt his face push into my hair and he kissed my head before both his arms wrapped around me again.

"I think that the want to be alone now," I heard Jenna say to everyone. I nodded my head and then I heard wind whistling for a second and then they were all gone, leaving me and Edward alone once more.

I looked up at Edward again. "Do you really mean it? That you'll never hurt me?" I asked him.

"Never," was all he said before he pulled me into another passionate kiss.

_Hey everyone! Sorry about this chapter being so short compared to the others. I needed to leave lots of things for the Last chapter- or the epilogue!_

_Speaking of, should be up around Monday, September 1st!_

_Thanks!_

_megamatchmaker_


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been a week now that Edward and I expressed our feelings for one another. Now we're the hottest couple in the school. Mike has still tried to get my attention, but he keeps failing- not just because Edward scares him away. Because I can't see myself with anyone but Edward now.

Everyone in his family though is ecstatic because of me being with Edward. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all act as though I'm their sister and Carlisle and Esme act like I'm their daughter. Was there something that they knew that I didn't? My question was answered on Friday.

Alice, Rosalie, and Jenna finally had their shopping spree that they had planned weeks ago. They all had to drag me with them.

This Friday was Prom night, and even though I told them that I wasn't going, they still made me buy an outfit for the occasion and got me to agree to come with them to Prom.

My dress was a deep ruby red halter dress that reached the floor. The front was a _very_ deep V-neck – which is something that I wouldn't wear on my own decisions- and the back ended half-way down my back. The matching stiletto shoes were about three inches high. Even though I have the grace and perfect balance of a vampire, I was still worried that I would fall because of them.

On the night of Prom, all three of them had ambushed me after school. I begged Edward to stop them, but he came up with some excuse of them 'being stronger them him'.

They brought me home and had spent hours doing what I now call "Bella Barbie". While Jenna worked on my hair, Rosalie had done my fingernails and toenails and Alice worked on my make-up. I hadn't been allowed to see anything so they had turned the chair by Jenna's vanity away from the mirror.

It was around 6 o'clock in the evening when they had _finally_ finished. For goodness sake, how can it take 4 hours to do all this?

My eyes had been done similar to when Jenna had done them for when we went to the Cullens house, but instead of blue eye shadow, it was a coral pink and Alice put a little bit of a red tint to my lips, making them look fuller. My nails were filed and shaped to perfect curves and were painted crimson. My hair was done in small curls and they were pulled up into a very elegant bun- some curls left hanging down, shaping my face.

Half an hour later, we were all dressed. Alice had a deep green dress that had no straps and went just to say over her feet that were in a pair of green ballet flats. Rose was in an outfit very similar to mine, but its V-neck of the dress went down even lower then mine- almost to the waistline. Jenna was in a golden colored dress that reached the floor as well. Its long sleeves were made of a sparkly sheer that flowed out- similar to the sleeves of a professional dancer doing the fox-trot or something. Her shoes were also ballet flats. What was with the two girls that were pixies wearing ballet flats?

Just as I was ready to open the door, Alice caught my hand.

"Wait a second Bella. Rose and I have something for you," she told me.

Rose came over to us with a small silver wrapped package in her hands, which she handed over to me. I looked at them and when they nodded, I slowly pulled away the wrapping. It was a box. I opened the box and I swear I could feel tears forming in my topaz eyes.

There- sitting on a white pillow- was a beautiful ruby red necklace with matching earrings. The pendant of the necklace was nothing more then a large ruby surrounded by little diamonds. The earrings were dangles that had mini rubies hanging at the bottom. I looked up from the amazing present to the two vampires that gave it to me.

"We thought that you should have it. You're like a sister to us and we've seen how happy you've made Edward. For so many years, he was the only one that never found_ the_ _one_- you. He's always been OK when he saw Emmett and me or Alice and Jasper get remarried, but we could tell that he wished it could happen to him one day. Now I know it's too soon to think about that-" Rose stopped talking when I pulled them both into the biggest hug I had ever given anyone. If they had been human, I'm sure that I'd of broken every bone in their bodies.

After I pulled away, Alice helped me put on the earrings and necklace. I turned and thanked them both before walking down the stairs to the door with them right behind me. I saw the boys standing near the staircase, all dressed in tuxes with corsages in their hands.

As soon as my foot touched the floor, Edward was by my side. He swept me up in his arms before he kissed me- and just like every other kiss he's given me- I felt the explosions.

"So beautiful," he whispered against my lips when he broke apart. I was ready to kiss him again- possibly spend the night like that- but my brother just _had_ to butt in.

"OK, knock it off you two. We're going to be late."

We pulled apart unwillingly and Edward placed the rose corsage he had on my wrist. It was beautiful. I smiled up at him and he did the same before he took my hand and walked me over to his Volvo.

We all arrived at the school. Most proms are held at some fancy party house or something, but seeing as Forks is a small town the school chose the Gym. But they did fix it up to look elegant. There were Chinese lanterns hanging on all the trees and along the little aisle that they had made to the door.

I never had enjoyed anything as much as that night. Edward and I danced most of the time- I surprised myself with how good I actually am now-, and when we weren't dancing, we were over at our assigned table, just holding each other.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Alice and Jasper were dancing just as much as Edward and I, Emmett and Chris had pulled some pranks on some of the other students, and Rose and Jenna sometimes joined in on the pranks.

The night ended a little too quickly for my liking, but what I didn't know was that Edward had planned on doing something else that night. When we exited the Gym, I started to walk over to his car, but he stopped me.

"Can we go somewhere first?" he asked. I nodded my head and before I knew it, I had been scooped up in his arms bridal style and we were running.

We had been running for only a few minutes when Edward came to a complete stop. He had stopped at the meadow that he had brought me to, but this time it was different.

Multiple candles had been placed at the bottom of the tree around a large blanket, and there were some of the lanterns that were hanging by the school up on the tree's branches. Edward set me down gently on the blanket before he sat beside me.

"Bella, I love you so much," he told me. I was about to say the same thing to him, but he placed a finger over my lips to silence me. "Please, let me finish. Now, I know that we haven't known each other for a very long time, but I have to say one thing- now that I know you, I can't even think of living without you. What I guess I'm trying to say is…" he got up on one knee and reached into his coat pocket before extracting a velvet box. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful antique ring. A large emerald sat inside a ring of tiny diamonds that was mounted on a gold band. Even though I could see that it was antique looking, it still had something engraved on the inside of the band. _I'll love you forever._

I looked up from the ring to Edward's face, and I could almost feel tears forming again.

"Of course I'll marry you!" I proclaimed before I launched myself at Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. I could feel Edward's lips curve into that wonderful crooked smile of his that I love so much as his arms wrapped around me.

Suddenly we heard a squeal come from the other side of the meadow. We broke apart to see Alice jumping up and down, the others all standing around her, as though trying to calm her down before they were discovered.

Edward stood up with me and placed the ring on my third finger on my left hand.

"It was my mother's. I had it engraved especially for you."

I looked up at him to see love radiating in all over his face. I was about to kiss him again, but Alice pulled me from his grasp.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you two! You have to let me plan your wedding! Please, please, please, PLEASE!" she kept pleading.

"Me too! Come on Bella! Please!" Jenna added.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them before saying, "OK, go ahead you guys, but just don't go overboard, please!" I don't think they heard _my_ plead though. As soon as I said OK, they squealed so loud.

Chris came up to Edward and wrapped him in a manly hug. I'm sure he didn't want me to hear, but thanks to my vampire hearing, I heard him tell Edward that he better treat me right. I laughed. As long as I was with Edward, it was like I was heaven, and I'd be staying there for a long time.

_Thanks for reading my story! I might start working on a sequel for it, but it will take longer now that school's starting up for me tomorrow!_

_Thank you everyone!_

_megamatchmaker_


End file.
